The boy who has nothing do to with this story
by EerieQuiet
Summary: Co-authored with Wolf of Silver Dawn. Crow, Tom and a few random people parody the first Harry Potter Movie!


On that fateful Halloween night, every human in Privet Drive was sleeping, unaware of the fact that there were two robots walking down the road. The first robot, which was named Tom Servo, resembled a gumball machine with the ability to hover and the second robot, which was named Crow, resembled an avian, but that's not important right now. The reason why they were walking down this road? Uh, they were coming home from a football game! Yeah…that's it…

"Ever wonder why this vaguely ominous sounding music keeps playing over our heads?" asked Crow as he kicked an old beer can that was lying in the middle of the road. Tom sighed, "Background's music's been around for a long time, my friend," "Nobody knows if the music will ever start or stop." Crow thought for a while. "Hmm, judging by the mood, it seems we're about to run in to something mysterious and whimsical."

Fate chose that very moment for the 'bots and a mysterious old man to literarily run right into each other. Crow got up from the cold, wet pavement, groaning. "D-did anyone get the license number from that truck?" he asked weakly. Tom hovered in front of Crow's face. "This is no time to play around, Crow!" Tom scolded,"You bowled over an old man due to your carelessness and now he's probably severely injured!"

"There's no need to worry, strange wonders." reassured the old man as he brushed the dirt off his long, maroon robes, "That was just a careless mistake on my part."The old man looked up at the sky, as though he was waiting for something to happen to it. "I must have gotten so caught up in looking at the brilliant night sky that I just simply forgot to watch the ground." The old man smiled. Even in the dim moonlight, his beard shone a silvery-white color and the half moon spectacles he was wearing made his eyes stand out. Crow and Tom stared back in amazement.

"Woah," said Tom in awe. "Y-you're Gandalf?" The old man looked confused. "Gandalf?" "You must have read that old muggle book", he chuckled. "Ah, it's good to see some well read people out here." The old man turned and walked away while saying, "Of course, my favourite read is The Tales of Beedle the Bard, myself."

Crow ran towards the old man."Wait a second, Gandalf," Crow said angrily. "Who are you and what the sam scratch is a muggle?" But the old man just gave a reassuring smile and walked away. "Weirdo." Crow muttered under his breath. "Y'know judging by my own bot intuition, said Tom thoughtfully, "A strange old man wandering around in the dead of night can't be good for anybody." "We'd better follow him!" said Crow. "Right you are, ol' buddy!" Tom said happily. Crow quickly pointed the best that robot with no fingers could in a rightward direction. "He went thatta way!"

So the duo followed the old man until they stopped at a street corner. There was a cat sitting on a brick wall. Crow and Tom saw a couple of garbage cans by a nearby house and hid behind them. They saw the old man from before holding a cigarette lighter up to a bulb on a lamppost. A small flame shot out every time the old man clicked the lighter, but nothing else happened. "I think somebody stole this lunatic's medication." Tom whispered to Crow. But Crow wasn't listening for he was gaping at a flying motorbike.

Crow struggled to keep his voice down to a whisper as he talked. "S-Servo, d-did you see that!?", "T-There was an f-flying motorbike in the sky and I-I think I-I saw Rush Limbaugh riding it!" "Yeah, and I'm a little lad that likes Berries and Cream." Servo whispered sarcastically. "Aren't you forgetting, Crow, that we are supposed to be watching the old man?" Crow wasn't listening. Again. He picked up a nearby rock off the ground and whispered to Tom. "Betcha 10 dollars I can't break all the street lights." "Crow, no!" Crow threw the rock and made all the lights on the street shatter. "Bullseye," "You lose!" The gold robot gloated.

"Oh, great, now we can't see anything at all!" Tom complained. But at that moment there was some light. A headlight seemed to light up the street for a second before it darkened and a huge man got off the motorbike and walked over to the old man. Crow whispered, "Hey, Tom, it's the bike from before," "Let's steal it!" "What?!" Tom fiercely whispered. In the darkness, Crow wandered over to the motorbike and groped around until he found what he was looking for.

"He left the keys in the engine, Tom, let's go!" Crow whispered excitedly. "B-but, Crow, Rush Limbaugh could kill us if he finds out!" Crow hopped on the seat of the bike. " From now on," he said dragging Tom on the bike, "We're wild rebels who don't need no stinking law!" Tom looked back at the giant man, who was bawling so loud that it could be heard from Africa. The robot could hear some words like "The Potters." and "Why did they have to die?" Crow jerked Servo's attention back to the motorbike with an unintelligible yell and the motorbike revved up and flew into the sky, leaving the strange place far behind.


End file.
